Just A Patch Job
by thisislandgirl
Summary: Buck fixes a boo-boo and Maddie has a revelation.


It's a gorgeous evening, the sinking sun setting the sky ablaze with reds and oranges. Everyone is gathered on the back patio at Athena and Bobby's house as the scent of a charcoal grill fills the air. Somewhere to Maddie's left Chimney is chatting with Bobby and Hen about something. She lost track a few minutes ago, her focus pulling to the kids instead. Denny, Harry, and Chris are all racing through the backyard, laughing as they go. Around chairs, weaving through people, over the cement patio, then out through the grass before they wind back around for another pass.

"Slow it down, boys," a voice calls out.

Maddie turns to find Buck standing in the doorway, a plate of burgers in hand, eyes watching the boys on their mad dash. She's not sure what surprises her more, the parental admonishment coming from his lips or that it actually has the desired affect. The racers immediately slow down, casting sheepish glances in his direction as they pass. Mission accomplished, Buck hands off the burgers to Bobby and makes his way back towards the house. Maddie can't deny she's impressed.

It happens in an instant. With Buck's eyes off them, Chris picks up speed once again as he approaches the patio. His crutch hits the edge of the cement and momentum sends him flying forward, crashing to the ground. The resulting clatter is loud, stunning the crowd. Maddie's frozen for a moment before she starts to move forward. She's the closest adult to Chris, knowing that Eddie is in the kitchen with Athena and Buck was well on his way back there. She might not be the adult he wants scooping him up, but she'll do for a minute until Eddie can get to them she's sure.

Before Maddie can get two steps over to Chris, Buck is overtaking her with long strides. She watches in amazement as Buck easily kneels down on the ground and pulls Christopher up so he's sitting on the patio. She's waiting for the tears to start, for Buck to panic and call for Eddie, what she's not ready for is for Buck to lean down and say something to Chris and have the kid giggling. She blinks in surprise, stepping closer to hear their quiet conversation.

"Well let's take a look at the damage," Buck states, inspecting each leg then each arm very carefully. There are scrapes on both of his palms from trying to break his fall and scratches on both knees from hitting the cement, but nothing too serious. "Little banged up, but I think the patio got the worst of it," Buck tells him, making Chris giggle once again. This time Maddie can see there are tears in his eyes, but he's holding them in. "Think we need to call the medic?"

"No," Christopher laughs more, throwing his head back, bumping into Buck's shoulder.

"Okay then. Maybe just need a dad clean up?" Buck asks again to which Chris just nods.

With ease, Buck stands and picks Christopher up, settling him on his hip before reaching for the crutches. Chris fists a hand in Buck's shirt and buries his head against Buck's chest for a moment as they make their way inside. Buck must murmur something to him because Chris lets out another giggle as they pass.

Maddie watches, awestruck. It's not that Buck isn't good with kids. He is. Hell, he's practically a kid himself. And she knows he cares about Christopher, has seen first hand what Buck will do for that kid. Despite all of that, though, she's never quite seen him as a parental figure ... until now.

She remembers the conversation she and Chimney had a few months ago, when they both started to wonder if they were the only ones they knew that didn't have kids. At the time, they had both remembered Buck at the same moment and laughed in relief. Now though, Maddie is beginning to wonder if they were completely wrong about that aspect. Curiosity has her ghosting behind them, following them into the house, but staying well out of their way.

Buck leans the crutches against the island before making his way into the kitchen. Their presence immediately catches the attention of Eddie and Athena, both their smiles fading at the sight of Chris tucked up against Buck's chest.

"What happened, buddy?" Eddie asks, reaching out and rubbing a hand over his son's back.

"Had a fight with the patio," Buck tells them. "We need a patch job."

"You or my patio," Athena asks, making Chris laugh.

"Me," Chris states, holding out his hands for them to see.

Eddie eyes the scrapes, a small smile on his lips. "Guess you do, bud. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Set him here," Athena motions to the counter next to the sink. "I'll go get the first aid kit."

Buck eases Christopher down on to the counter allowing Eddie to take a look at his banged up knees. Buck doesn't move, just leans on the counter next to Chris and watches Eddie work. A moment later, Athena reappears with a first aid kit. Buck takes one side and Eddie takes the other, gently cleaning up the wounds with antiseptic. Chris winces when Eddie cleans the worst cut on his knee; Buck just runs a hand gently up and down Chris's back, talking softly until Eddie is done.

"Which band-aid, kiddo," Buck asks after digging around in the first aid kit, holding up two options. "We've got superheroes and emojis."

Chris points to his choice to which Buck grins and high-fives him. Eddie huffs out a soft laugh, thoroughly exasperated. Buck takes one band-aid and Eddie takes another, gently covering the worst of the cuts on Chris's knees. Cuts cleaned and covered with superhero band-aids, the remaining sadness fades away from Chris's face as Eddie gives him a kiss on top of his head.

"You okay now, Superman?" Buck asks, leaning down so he's eye to eye with Chris.

"Yeah," Chris nods, sounding more like the chipper eight year old they all know.

"All right, let's get you down so you can get back to playing."

Buck picks up him again and settles him on his feet, eyes watching like a hawk as he maneuvers over to his crutches. Chris is halfway to the door when Buck calls out, "Slow down this time. We can't afford to buy Athena and Bobby a new patio."

Chris's laughter rings in the room long after he's gone back out the door.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the night, Maddie finds her gaze constantly drawn back to Buck and Chris. It had started as a thought niggling in the back of her mind, but now that she's given it life, she can't seem to turn it off. She finds herself studying him constantly, watching the way he moves around Chris, the way he talks to him, the way he smiles down at him. It fills her chest with warmth as she watches Buck carry Chris's plate over to the table for him; when Chris leans his head against Buck randomly, just for a moment, before he goes back to what he was doing.

Or like now, in the way Chris slots himself into the small space on the bench between Eddie and Buck. The kid is clearly tired, starting to flag. Both Buck and Eddie are wrapped up in their own conversations, but the moment Chris sits between them, Buck shifts his arm so Chris can lean against him. Chris settles in, head leaning on Buck's chest as Buck's arm drapes easily over his shoulders. It's a fluid move, like they've done it hundreds of time. She's seen Eddie do it, but never Buck. It's his face that is more telling than anything, the contented smile on his face the moment Chris settles in next to him.

That's when it hits her. Her pain in the ass, reckless little brother ... is a parent. She's not sure how she hasn't noticed it before, but now it's glaringly obvious.

A hand settles on her shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts. She glances over to see Chim watching her curiously.

"You've been staring at Buck all night," Chim finally asks. "What's up?"

"He is a father," Maddie states. When Chim doesn't get it she sighs. "Remember when we said we weren't the only ones that didn't have kids, that Buck didn't have kids either?"

Chim slowly nods, not quite following her line of thinking just yet. Maddie looks pointedly over at where Chris has dozed off against Buck's chest. Buck's only adjust his grip slightly to keep Chris secure and comfortable, but is otherwise still engaged in his conversation. Realization slowly dawns on Chim's face.

"Oh damn," he whispers, shock clear in his voice. "Buck has a kid."


End file.
